Reckless busdrivers
by marco-thegaylord-kahl
Summary: They managed to keep themselves standing up though and as Kyle took a deep breath he could hear Stan lowly cursing about reckless bus drivers. Stan grabbed one of the handles in the ceiling to hold onto, that was one of the things Kyle hated most. He himself was to short to reached the handles so he either had to grab onto a seat or he'd be sent flying across the bus..


There was nothing that Kyle hated more than days like this. Days when the school bus was fuller than usually for some reason. Packed with people, which meant some people had to stand. And since Kyle's bus stop was one of the last ones it was a given that he was one of the ones that had to stand. Kyle had barely started walking down the bus to find a good place to stand when the bus jolted to a start. Kyle nearly fell over, kenny stumbled into his back and Kyle stumbled into Stan in return. They managed to keep themselves standing up though and as Kyle took a deep breath he could hear Stan lowly cursing about reckless bus drivers. Stan grabbed one of the handles in the ceiling to hold onto, that was one of the things Kyle hated most. He himself was to short to reached the handles so he either had to grab onto a seat or he'd be sent flying across the bus. Kyle made a silent note that kenny had sneaked passed them and was standing by bebe and butters' seats now. He let out a heavy breath and looked up at stan, Ofcourse there wasn't enough handles to hold onto for everyone standing up. Not that it mattered when Kyle could barely reach them either way. Stan gave him a small smile and a thousand butterflies erupted in Kyle's stomach, Stan's smile had been doing that to him for a while now. Actually most of the things Stan did did that to him. When he was just a tiny bit too close, when he gave him that smile as he leaned against the lockers at school, when Stan's fingers brushed lightly against Kyle's skin by accident. Now Kyle wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly why he was feeling this way and he had come to accept it a while back. He had started getting these feelings when he was twelve it had brushed it off as a dumb crush that would just go away. He had ignored it up until his 16 birthday. When Stan had given him that smile and Kyle thought his heart was going to jump out of his ribcage. Which made him realise that this wasn't a crush at all..he was head over heels and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The bus came to a sudden stop and Kyle, who had been lost in his own thoughts of Stan's perfect..well everything was sent crashing face first against Stan. Stan wrapped his arm around him quickly and laughed at him. Kyle blushed darkly "Shut up" he muttered and looked up at Stan again. Aaand there it was again, that perfect smile. They were standing to close, Kyle's hands on Stan's chest as they're bodies were pressed together. Kyle's heart was beating so fast he was 100% sure Stan could feel it too. Not that Stan would actually notice, that dense fuck. They both looked away for a while, Kyle looked around the bus carefully there was seriously not a single seat over to sit in, there were even people sitting in each others laps. For example Craig's gang of five had somehow managed to squeeze together on two seats. Annie and Sally were standing just a little to the left of Stan and Kyle. They were standing close together in an attempt to not fall over, Kyle also realised that kenny had managed to squeeze in with bebe and butters and he sent him a small glare before he looked up at Stan. His heart skipped a beat once he realised Stan had been watching him. He also quickly noticed the light blush that appeared on Stan's face when he was caught.  
>"Hey" Stan said lowly, almost a whisper as he kept his eyes locked on Kyle's. Kyle swallowed and whispered back softly<br>"Hi" their speak barely hearable over the shatter in the bus. Stan leaned down, only the slightest and pressed his forehead to Kyle's. It was usually this kind of stuff that made everyone think they were dating. And also usually things like this that made Kyle's heart beat faster and the butterflies flutter worse than ever.  
>"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Stan mumbled lowly. This was also a thing that Stan did a lot, these random compliments that he meant in a platonic way but they always sounded like more than that, it always made Kyle's knees weak and he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't melted into a puddle yet, he realised it was probably because Stan was still holding him. Kyle opened his mouth and was about to say somone when the bus jolted slightly once again and Kyle winced at the pain caused by Stan's face crashing into his own. Stan held his hand over his nose as he winced and Kyle looked down as he blinked a couple of times. Kyle tried to ignore the loud snort coming from the general direction of Craig's gang as Stan started apologising, he placed his hand on kyle's shoulder as he lifted his chin with the other, to make sure he was okay. Kyle noticed that Stan was actually bleeding a little from his nose, no surprise since Kyle headbutted him kinda hard. Kyle moved his hand to wipe away the blood as he assured stan that he was fine. Stan didn't look convinced, he frowned and watched Kyle's face for a moment and bit his lip. he didn't seem consurned about himself at all and it made kyle's cheeks flush again before he let out a small breath and smiled softly. Stan seemed to relax a little before the bus once again jolted. Stan's arm was around him instantly and holding him up as Kyle fell backwards.<p>

It took them both a moment before they realised kyle had just been french dipped and they both blushed darkly before Stan pulled him back up again. Aperantly Stan had used a little to much force because all of a sudden Kyle was pressed up against him tightly, their noses almost touching. Kyle's face was burning as he blushed almost as dark as his hair. Stan however didn't even seem to notice the blush as he kept staring into Kyle's eyes. Kyle swallowed a little and absentmindingly licked his lips, he noticed Stan glancing down at them and the next thing he knew Stan's lips were pressed against his. A small hum left Kyle's lips as he closed his eyes and kissed Stan back slowly and carefully. Stan hummed a little and held Kyle tightly as they kept moving their lips together carefully. They pulled apart when a loud wolfwistle came from the back of the bus. They both blushed darkly and looked away from eachother. Kyle still leaned slightly against Stan as the bus kept moving and he blushed softly as he felt Stan carefully take his hand.


End file.
